The Red Eyed Alchemist
by Koyuki 14
Summary: After a trip to the city, Ed and Al pair up with an Ishbal girl who joins the military to help her sick dad. But after being an outcast to the military and her father, she turns to Ed. But there maybe more to her than she lets on.
1. The City

_The Red Eyed Alchemist_

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, though I wish I did . But Elle is my character._

By:Koyuki 14

_Chapter one:The City_

"Come on Al, let's go!" "But brother just exactly where are we going?" "Well nowhere really, but let's go! We're in Manhattan Al, let's go!" said Ed excitedly. They were on a short three day vacation and today was the last day. Ed was more then happy to get a vacation and be away from anoying Hughes and his new stack of baby pictures and Mustang and his perverted older ways and self asbored Armstrong, lexing his muscucles with every chance he got. Truthfuly, he was happy to be away from it all. "Come on Al let's go here, to that traven,"_Lovely Red_".

Ed and Al ran through the busy streets of Greenwich Village. They slowed down, catching their breath as they walked to the traven. "Uh..brother " said Al tapping his older brother. "What is it?" Ed wondered. Al motioned toward the people in the traven. The were all Ishbal. Ed quickly walked inside and took a seat at the bar. "Hi, welcome to "_Lovely Red"_, I'll be your bartender today, how may I help you?" Ed and Al tuned to see a pretty Ishbal girl who was, like Ed, a little small for her age.

Ed stared at her ruby colored eyes. "Uhh.." Ed muttered,still looking in her hypnotic red eyes. Al gave him a small tap to break him out of the trance he was in. "HEY, how old are you! Your not allowed in here." said the Ishbal girl." Ages 13 and under don't belong in here. Come on now,how old are you, huh ten?" Ed fell over."Anyway, you and your giant trash can have to go!"she said pointing to the door. Al rolled into a ball. "It's not my fault I look like this"said Al ashamed."HEY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION I HAPPEN TO BE 15 YEARS OLD!" shouted Ed. The traven became quiet again and all eyes were on Ed and Al. There were three diesel Ishbal men who walked up behind Ed. "Hey Elle, is this punk giving you a problem ?" said one of the man, cracking his oversized knuckles, glaring at Ed.

Ed looked up at the men, then turned back around. "There's no problem" said Ed." just go away and finsh your drinks." The second guy grabbed Ed. Al tried to stop the man from grabbing him but failed. The two other men blocked him. "Brother.." Turning Ed around, he said "We're not talking to you shorty, we're talking to the lady." The other guy roughly patted Ed on the head and said "Yeah, the lady." Ed glared at them and slapped the man's hand away."Listen cueball, this is between me and her, so mind your own business." replied Ed. The second guy yanked Ed by his collar.

"Screw you,you little punk! Talk'n about man's hairline is hitting below the da belt!Grr!""Hey, hey,hey uncles calm down. Everthings okay, allright. We were just joking around that all." said the bartender whose name seem to be Elle. "All right El, we were just checking on you, your pops would kill us if something was to happen to you." said the first guy. "Yea I know." she nodded. "All right uncl-" "And if this punk messes with you or tries any funny, you tell us okay?" Elle bushed while walking towards her three uncles."Allright, you can go now. NOW!" she said between anger and embrassment.And as soon as she finshed her sentace the three had walked away." I'm really sorry about that.." she said still embrassed. "Those are my dad's old rebel budies. They look out for me, especially now since there are so many soldiers around." After she spoke Ed then realized that _he_ was a soldier and quickly hid his pocket watch. "So to make us even, hows about a free drink, okay?" Ed nodded.

"So what do you want shorty,some milk?"said Elle joking. Ed fell over yet again. She laughed and then noticed Al again "So is this your robot or something?" "No. That's my brother." he said. "Oh. OH MY! oH I'm sorry I called you a trash can before." Al turned away from her stil ashamed. "Wait a second, how is that thing your brother? Your not metal." Ed thought if he should tell her. "UH.." "Oh wait I amost forgot your drink.Hang on."she said. Ed sighed. If he didn't say anything she might figure out anyway.But then helping him from her uncles wouldn't have made much sense if she wanted him hurt. He figured he'd tell her. "I'm back!" She said with some orange juice. "So hows' that your brother?" Ed motioned her to come closer.She did. "Alchemy." he whispered in her ear.gasp"Alchemy!" she said in a excited sqeak. "SHH!SHH!Keep your voice down, you'll get me in a fight!"he whispered."Uh...let's talk about this in the back,okay?" she said. Ed nodded. "Yeah sure"

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE

_So, did you like it, I hope you did. I worked on it for about three days. It's my best so far!YAY!_


	2. I find Alchemy so fascinating!

_Chapter 2: "I find Alchemy so fascinating!"( Excuse spelling errors)_

Elle, Edward, and Al walked into a dark and medium sized room complete with a sofa and mini bar. Also, there were chairs piled around. Elle turned on a switch which filled the room with a golden light. "Sit down." said Elle as she took out a chair for Ed. Ed sat down while watching Elle pull out a chair for herself and sit down. "Oh, before we talk, we should be **properly** introduced. I'm Elle. Elle Monay." she said, holding out a hand. "Edward Elric." said Ed while shaking her hand. Elle smiled. "Now that's settled, so what's this about Alchemy?"

Ed tried to find the right words. "Oh, eh... well Al and I got into a... uh.. well an accident and Al lost his body and I lost my arm and leg." He said, pulling up his sleeve to show her his armored arm. "So I used alchemy to put his soul in the armor." Elle nodded "Ah. What kind of accident ?" Ed looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it." "Oh. I see." she said. "Anyway, you can see the Alchemic sign inside of Al's armor." Elle's face litup. "Really? Where?" she sqeaked inpatiently. "Under his head." Elle hopped out of her seat and walked over to Al.

She put a chair infront of Al to boost herself up to Al's head. She touched his head. "Uh... may I?" Al nodded. Elle grabed the armored head and lifted upward. There, she noticed the Alchemic sign was made from thick blood. The energy she had gotten from looking at the Alchemic sign had made her so excited that she nearly dropped Al's head. "Oh my! What a work of art!" she said as she peered her head inside of Al's body. "HELLLOOOOOOO." she called. "HELLLOOOOOOO." answered the echo of her voice. She jummped when she heard the sound of Al's voice, asking her to put his head back on his body. Which she did, then hopped of the chair and returned to Ed. He rised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"You're an Ishbal. I never saw an Ishbal girl into Alchemy before." "Oh, I absolutely adore Alchemy! I find Alchemy so fascinating!" she said nearly shouting, unable to sit. "I've been practing Alchemy since I was six, but I never dare tried anything as big as Al." Al looked up. "'As big?"' repreated Al. He then curled up yet again into a ball. "You know its not my fault I'm big." " Oh, sorry. What I meant was I never tried anything with humans. " she corrected herself.

"One day though, I'm gonna leave this place and become a State Alchemist. It's my dream, you know. That's one reason why I started to study Alchemy." "Oh ." said Ed, not really shocked by this. "For three reasons really. One: Because it's my dream. Two: Because.. " she paused. Her face litup in a bright crimson. She smiled with closed eyes. Sadly, Ed knew where this was going. "Two: I want to meet Lieutentant Colonel Roy Mustang!" Her eyes opened, which had little red hearts fluttering out. Ed fell over with a massive sweatdrop beind his head. He had thought right.

_She wouldn't be so happy if she knew the real reason why her beloved Mustang joined the military.t_hought Ed. He watched Elle jump around like a fool with hearts coming out of her eyes. He sighed. "So what's the third reason ?" Elle stoped. "The third?.. Oh, to help my pops. He's sick. Good-for-nothing-man." She said. Ed couldn't help but look up at her. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." " Aw nothin' to to worry about. All I'm doing is helping the old fart . " she said putting on a happy smile, but like a glass window, Ed saw right through it. "You shouldn't say that about your Dad." said Ed. Elle looked up. "You don't know my Dad."

They were quiet for a couple of minutes. She sat infront of Edward again, looking down when something caught her eye. She looked down and saw his pocket watch. "What's that?" she said, pointing to the watch. "Oh this.." he said as he unlached the the watch from his side. "..Uh nothing." But it didn't seem like 'nothing' to Elle. She grabed the watch from him, smiling. "It's not 'nothing' to me." She examined the watch _very_ carefully. "Did you steal this?" questioned Elle.

"NO!" answered Ed. "Are you sure? You do realize that this is a _military_ pocket watch? Given _**ONLY** _to qualified Alhemist in the military. Look Ed, I can see that your good, but your not that good to get in the military!" "It's mine okay. I'm in the-" "Military?" said Elle, cutting him off. "That's impossible. Number one : your not an adult and ... and .. it's impossible for a fifteen year old to be in the military!" said Elle, walking toward the minibar taking out an apple and walked back. "Look I'm telling the truth and I don't need to explain myself to you." said Ed taking back his pocket watch. Elle took a bite of the the apple, chewed and shallowed before asking "Are you serious?" Ed nodded. "Ask Al and he doesn't lie." She looked at Al, then she turned back to Ed.

"Sooo.. If you are who you say you are, chances are that you've met Lieutentant colonel Mustang, right?" "Yeah, I met him." Elle excitely jumped up, nearly knocking Ed over. "Prove it. Take me to become a State Alchemist! Oh, and to meet the colonel." she said winking at Ed. He sighed. "Fine, but I don't know if you want to take that test. It's differcult." "I don't care! Just having the experience is more than enough for me. Besides, what I really want is to do is see Mustang." said Elle, blushing. "So, well what are we waiting for!" smiled Elle. She grabed Ed by the arm and walked out the back door, Al following beind them ." Uh.. WAIT A SECOND I'M STILL ON VACATION !" shouted Ed. Elle stoped dead in her tracks.

"But then..." Elle looked up at Ed. "In order to do this, we'd have to... talk to my... my Dad."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

So what'd you think ? HUH, HUH, HUH? To tell you truth, I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter too much but after doing some editing, I didn't hate so much!


	3. On the road to becoming a State Alchemis...

_Chapter 3: On the road to becoming a State Alchemist_

Wow! The third chapter. I almost, always never make it here. I feel so wram!. Anyway, in this chapter there is a dialect difference. Because Elle is Ishbal, I have made a native language for her and her family to speak in!(Just remember I made this language. So it's not a real language.) Get it so far, 'kay. So whenever you see a word you don't understand, for example _Benti _( Which means "My child"), the word will be in "Italic" or slanted ( And you will **_ALWAYS_** get the translation of what Elle OR her family says.). You'll only read the slanted, unfamilar language when Ed or Al are listening. I've named the language Balish (**Remember only words you DON'T understand is part of the language. Words you understand and that are stanted are thoughts from the character!)**

Now with the fic !( Excuse some spelling errors)

Al, Ed, and Elle walked to Elle's home. It was a small house in a country-side looking area. Surrounded other other houses, most likely beloning to other Ishbals living there. It was a white house with light blue roof. Ed sighed as they arrived at the house. He had forgotten about his own home. His warm bed, homemade food, books of Alchemy from his Father's collection, he forgot it all. Then he thought of his Father and, now, meeting Elle's Father. It all made him a bit sick. He had a small feeling that this was a bad idea.

Elle unlocked the front door. "Belinda, Belinda.."called Elle. She walked into the house and dropped her her keys on to a small inn table by the door. "HEY!" she called again, leading Ed and Al toward the living room.Elle sliped off her boots and loosened pink tie. "He-" she was interrupted by foot steps of someone coming down the stairs. "You two can sit here." said Elle pointing to the couch. They sat down. As soon as Al sat down, the couch on Ed's end rose up.

"MMMMM... I think I'll stand." said Al embrassed. Ed laguhed while Elle giggled. "Oh hurrah, the mistress is hom-" The Ishbal woman stoped at the third step. "Oh. I didn't konw we had guests. Elle_ benti_ (Meaning: "my child") is this your boyfriend?" said Belinda pointing to Ed. "Don't you think he's a bit short..." Ed fell over. "Who-are-you-calln'-a-pipsqeak-so-small-that-he-can't-be-seen-by-a-microscope!" shouted Ed. Elle blushed "No, it's not like that!" said Elle. "But then again.."continued Belinda."..you're pretty small yourself, Elle. I mean look, your breast haven't even fully developed yet."

"AAHHH! Belinda please!" blushed Elle violently in embrassment. "Look, it's NOT like that okay! I just met him at the bar!" "I see." said Belinda. "And you forgot to say 'hello' to Al." "Al ?" said Belinda. Elle pointed to him. Belinda turned around and jumped at the sigh of Al. "Oh..Oh my. Heh, heh. Look at you. You're all.."Belinda looked at Elle for some help. Elle gave her a look of support. "Metal." said Belinda laughing nervously. Al sighed shamefuly. "Oh, _Guto nani_ (Meaning: "I'm sorry"), I forgot to introduce my myself. I am Belinda Betrice. and you two are.." Elle looked up "Oh! This is Edward Elric and that's Alpose Elric." said Elle. "Elle, _benti_ (" My child") may I speak with you?" said nodded. "Hang on for a second." Elle walked over towards Belinda.

"What ?" "_Ed da gura ya dar ke?"(_Who is this Ed boy ?) said Belinda. "_Ed mura de State Alchemist yhd wru yinrayd. Ysga douu moro moro misda kied State Alchemist. La sied mtyd!" (_Ed is a State Alchemist that I met at the bar. I'm going with him to be a State Alchemist. I'm very excited!") said Elle._ "Mester Charlie hti becoda hu de dake. uo konm kde."_ (Your Dad won't like this. Know that). _"A kied ba nostda kobred."_( I will talk to him myself.) she said. _" besh kig top Alchemist no deka ke so jide!(_ But you know how your father is when it comes to Alchemy!)"

_"Ferd. Sread."(_ Yes. I know). Ed and Al looked at both of the Ishbal females. " What in the heck are they saying ?" asked Ed. "Beats me, brother. Beats me."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *


	4. Part 2 On the road

_Chapter 4- On the road to becoming a State Alchemist part-2_

Elle slowly walked upstairs. There were three doors It was easy to tell which room was Elle's because of she had a picture of Colonel Mustang and her name nailed to the door. The two others were plain white. She turned a coner and walked to the door on her right. As she got closer, her heart began pounding against her rib cage. She felt her whole body shiver when she put her hand on the doorknob to her father's room. She truned the knob of the door and walked in. Her father was lying in a whie bed, his back supported by massive sized pillows.

His name was Charlie. Charlie had pale carmel skin and snow white hair. Charlie was handson in a dark sort-a-way. There was also something else about Charlie. That something was the something made Elle want to run away to her room and cry. That somethig was her father's glaring red eyes, his temper and his anger towards the State Alchemist. "What do you want ?" Charlie whispered. "I wanted to tell you...that I'm going somewhere for a while. "Where?" he questioned, his voice still in a small whisper. Elle looked down.

She knew what he would say. She felt a knot build in her side. She rolled her eyes. " Just somewhere." "WHERE?" he shouted losing the whisper in his voice. The volume of his voice made her jump. "To Central." "Why?" She hated that. He knew why she wanted to go to Central. "Why do you think!" she replied frustrated. "Are you going to practice Alchemy?" Elle looked down and became silent. "Are you trying to become a State Alchemist?"

She continued to remained quiet. Charlie glared at her. His eyes looked like ruby colored flames. "ANWSER ME, YOU DISGRACE TO ISHBALA!" Elle otained an angry look on her face. " Yes, okay! Yes! I'm going to Central to become a State Alchemist, ok!" yelled Elle. "You're not going." "I am." repiled Elle, although she was terrified. "You dare answer me back!" he scolded, sitting himself up against the pillows. "Yes, I do dare! And it's because you don't listen! What's so bad about practing Alchemy! I don't-!" "You idiot! Alchemy is the practice of the devil's craft! I didn't fight in the rebellion to have a an idiot daugter practice Alchemy! I was parazalyed from the waist down because of that practice. Your not going and that's the end of it."

Elle's nose flared. She thighten her fist. "I'm going to become a State Alchmist and not even you will stop me!" She sceamed. Silence passed over the room. Charlie closed he's eyes and sighed. "You do what ever you want.." he whispered. "But, if you leave...I want you pack your shit and don't come back." Drops of water fell from eyes. Elle didn't want her father to see her weak, crying like a little baby. Yet still, her tears continued to fall. She wiped them away with sleeve. She wasn't going to roll over for him, she was going to fight.

"If that is your choice, then I will make mine..." said Elle, her tears dried. She looked up at Charlie. " Sayanora daddy!" she said leaving her father's room. She fled to her room and packed her things in a suitcase. In a rush to grab every shirt she had, she knocked down a picture of her mother. Her mother's name was Iris. Iris was beautiful Ishbal woman with beautiful carmel skin and smile to match. Elle watched the picture til more tears overflowed in her eyes.

She embaced the picture. "I'm sorry, mother but I can't stay here..." she whispered. " Please.. forgive me." She looked at the picture again and kissed. She quickly stored it in her bag with the rest of her things. Her grabed the suitcase and walked down the stairs. " Ok, I'm ready to go." She said smiling. Ed looked up. "About time. What took you so long?" " I was talking to my pops. Now I'm ready to go." said Elle. "You su-?" "NOW.." she cut Ed off. Ed looked at Al. Al shuged. Ed nodded and stood up.

Belinda watched Elle very closely. "_Nato sue baki Mester Charlie sted?"_ (what did your dad say?) said Belinda. "I'm ready to go Belinda." said Elle. Belinda understood. "Ok.." she nodded. She walked to the door and opened it. Elle put on her boots and walked towards the door. Before she walked out the door, Belinda touched her shoulder. "No matter what you do _benti _( my child) I will always be by your side." Elle smiled. Belinda hugged her and Elle hugged her back. Elle smiled and said " Thank you, Belinda." she walked out.

Ed followed her and was stoped by Belinda. He looked up to Belinda's harden face. "Look boy, I don't know if I can trust you but..." She closed her eyes. "Please, watch over her. Make sure that she is safe..." she opened her eyes. "She alot more special than you think. Please promise me." Ed nodded. "Yeah, I promise. Don't worry nothing will happen." said Ed as he walked out. Belinda looked a Al, "You too ok big guy." Al nodded. "Sure." he said. He followed his older brother. "Oh and please don't tell her I asked you this." Both of the boys nodded and walked off.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

GOMEN NO SAI, GOMEN NO SAI, GOMEN NO SAI! So sorry for not writing in such a long time I've just been SUPER busy with school work. Very VERY SUPER SORRY! Anyway I have many story ideas I'm going to work on very soon. You can see them on my bio. Love ya!


	5. Meeting Roy

_**Chapter 5: **Meeting Roy_

_Yahoo! The **BIG **5! I am soooooooooooo poud of myself! pats myself on the back Well things have gotten **pretty** exciting huh? Well it doesn't stop there. Elle's dad Charlie is a mean motha!HUH,HUH,HUH?Hahahahaha!Mhahahahahaha!_

Elle, Ed, and Al were sitting in a train car seat on its way to Central. Elle was sitting silently by the window looking out when Ed looked over at her. "Elle.." he sqeaked out. She turned to him. "Yes Ed?" she replied. "Umm...nothing." She nodded and turned and continued to watch the objects passing by. Soon she saw a brown colored train sation coming into view. The train began to decease in speed until it made a complete stop. Elle sat up. The three of them walked out of the train cart and on to the platform. This was the last thing on Ed's mind. '_Going back to work for a girl! What the hell's the matter with me?'_ He sighed.

The three reached the military base and walked in towards the offices. They walked toward one door and stoped. "What's the matter Ed?" asked Elle. He sighed. He tuned to Elle. "Don't go crazy,ok. Promise me?" He stuck out his pinky finger. She nodded and they looped pinkys. " Ok, but I don't see why it isn't likeLieutantent Colonel Roy is in there."Ed sighed again and opened the door. Elle froze up with a happy look on face. "Colonel, I found a new recuit. Her name is Elle." Roy looked up from what he was doing. "Who?" he questioned. Elle, still frozen, kept her eyes on Roy. "This girl, Elle Monay is her name." repiled Ed. Ed looked at Elle and elbowed her in her arm.

"Say something , you wanta make me look bad!" Elle turned to Ed. "That's Liuetantent Colonel Roy" She said pointing to Roy. Her face began to turn red. She took a step forward. "Roy Mustang?" sqeaked Elle. Roy looked at Ed. Edward shugged. Roy looked back at Elle. "Uhh...yes that's me." Elle nodded. "Ok..." Elle's eyes closed as she fainted. Ed caught her before she hit the ground. He looked up at Roy and chuckled nervously. Roy got up from his desk and ran over towards them. "I'll go and get some water" said Ed as he stood up. Roy nodded. "And I'll watch Elle."

Ed nodded and walked out. Roy looked at her. He lifted her up to his chin with hopes of waking her up from the state she was in. '_She smells nice'_ he thought. Elle's body leaned foward when Roy saw something on the back of her neck. He moved away some of her hair until what he saw was completely visible. It was an Alchemic sign. Roy was puzzled. He had never seen a sign like this. It was much more complex. There on her bare neck was a seven pointed star. In the center of the star were the three triangles, one on the top, and two below, so that there's was an upside down triangle in the middle. The star was the center for a circle and overlapping the star was a square. Outside of the cirlce were four diamond shapes in a north,south,east,west position pointing to the three triangles.

Roy put his finger on the sign. He felt the body in his arms shiver. Elle rose her head up. "Huh?" She looked up and saw Roy. A hugh smile passed over her face. She jumped on top of him. "OH COLONEL! IT'S YOU, IT'S YOU!COLONEL,COLONEL ROY MUSTANG!" A wide grin came over Roy's face. "OHHH COLONEL I'M YOUR BIGGEST,BIGGEST,BIGGEST FAN!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE HOLDING ME!" "Oh a fan are you?" said Roy grinning. Elle nodded. "Well then maybe a kiss is more than enough for my biggest fan."

Elle's face turned red. "A-a kiss? Well I-I guess it wouldn't hurt..." "Then close you eyes."said Roy. Elle closed her eyes and leaned foward. Roy leaned foward as well. Their lips pressed together in a heated kiss...JUST JOKING!

Ed walked in. "What's this?" he asked. He grabed Elle's arm and lifted her up. "Don't kiss him,what's the matter with you! And you Roy, you damn dirty perverted old man!" shouted Ed. " Aw come on Ed, it was justsuppose to be alittle kiss." smiled Roy as he stood up. "Grrrrrrr! Still. What about Riza?"growled Ed. "Oh Riza..heh heh. Well Riza isn't youthful like are red eyes here." He said patting Elle's head. She smiled. "Hey red eyes, I have an idea, how about I go phone Major Hughes and he'll show you to your room, ok?" "Major Hughes?" "Don't worry he's a good man. He'll take care of you. He's my best friend. He won't let my number onefan get hurt." smiled Roy.

Elle smiled and nodded. She waited while Roy called Hughes. She sighed and thought deeply for a few seconds._ 'Red eyes.." _She smiled at the nickame. She was beginning to like it here. Her thoughts were intrupted by sound of Hughes walking in Mustang's office. "Here she is Maes." Hughes nodded and fliped out his wallet. "Hey Roy, guess what I have?" Roy sighed. "Not no-" But before Roy could finsh Hughes had already opened and displayed his new pictures of Alecia.( I think that's how you spell her name.) " These are the new editions. The spring time collections. So what do ya say? You like them. This is my favorite." He pointed to a picture of Alecia wearing a flowered dress and holding flowers.

"But then again that dress looks a bit big on her now doesn't it?.." Roy stood up. " Your forgetting why you are here Hughes" He pointed to Elle. "This is our new recuit. She's waiting for you to show her to her room. Let's not keep her waiting.." said Roy trying the shove Hughes out of his door. " But there'sare more. I'm not finshed." "Show me later" _'If you can find me.'_ Roy thought. "Maybe you should show Elle the pictures of Alecia." Hughes nodded. "Your right. No one should have to live in this world without seeing the pictures of my beautiful Alecia!" He looked at Elle. She smiled nerovusly. He grabed her arm and walked out. His voice echoing about the pictures.

Ed was about to walk out with them when.." Ed wait." Ed tuned around. "Yea Roy." "About your friend, Elle, have you noticed any thing about her.. like, you know?" Edward's face tighted. "I don'tlook at her in _that _way Roy." he said. "No, no I mean like marks on her body." Ed shook his head in confusion. "No, why?" "Because I saw something on the back of neck. It looked like a tattoo or marking. It was a sign for Alchemy, but I have never in my life seen a sign quite like this."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

So did cha like it...HUH HUH HUH ? I know ya did! Don't forget to check out my bio to see my list of up my up coming fics!

Now let's review ! ( Sorry about any spelling mistakes)


End file.
